Lições da Vida
by Akemi Hidaka
Summary: Yaoi, AyaxOmi, YohjixKen. Pequenas situações onde os Weiss aprendem algo mais na vida. Um tanto OOC e Au. Finalizada
1. Tudo que vai

_**Lições da vida**_

_**Tudo que vai.....**_

Tinham acabado de cumprir uma missão, e estavam todos exaltos. Mas mesmo assim, Omi ainda arranjou energia o suficiente para passsar o resto da noite no quarto de Aya (mais precisamente na cama dele), deixando o relatório da missão pra depois.

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Persia convocou a todos para uma reunião em sua sala.

- Por que ainda não fizeram a missão? - perguntou enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na frente dos quatro rapazes.

- Como assim? Nós fizemos a missão! - Yohji respondeu meio que sem entender por que ele achava que ainda não tinham feito a última missão. - Por que acha que não fizemos?

- Eu não recebi o relatório, e vocês sabem que devem me mandar um logo após cumprir a missão. - estava impacientando-se com aquela conversa.

- Ah, não! - Omi deixou escapar um grito, como se tivesse esquecido de fazer alguma coisa importante e só estivesse se lembrando agora.

- Não o quê? - Persia lhe perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu....eu esqueci de fazer o relatório......

- Deixem-nos a sós. - ordenou e os outros saíram. - O que ficou fazendo no lugar do relatório?

- Eu....eu...- tentou ganhar tempo para pensar em alguma mentira, já que não poderia dizer a verdade. - eu....tive que ficar fazendo o dever da escola.

- Não está dizendo a verdade, Omi. Por que não fez o relatório?

- Eu.....wasureta.... - em parte até que era verdade, realmente havia esquecido - Gomen....

- Você nunca esqueceu de fazer um relatório, Omi. - deu um suspiro de impaciência - Quero a verdade. - esperou um tempo,mas vendo que o chibi não ia responder, falou - Espere lá fora e chame o Ken.

- Hai. - saiu evitando encará-lo, e pouco depois entrou o jogador.

- Mandou me chamar?

- Hai. Quero que me diga o que Omi ficou fazendo depois da missão. - foi direto ao ponto.

O jogador estranhou a pergunta e até pensou em perguntar o porquê daquilo, mas achou melhor responder logo.

- Bom, assim que chegamos em casa, cada um foi para o seu quarto, estávamos todos cansados. Eu dormi assim que deitei, então não sei se o Omi ficou acordado ou se também dormiu.

- Concluindo, você não sabe. - deu mais um suspiro impaciente - Chame Yohji.

Sem dizer mais nada, saiu e logo depois o playboy entrou.

- Me diga o que Omi fez depois de terem cumprido a missão. -mais uma vez, foi direto ao ponto.

- Cada um foi para o seu quarto, ué! Só que teve uma hora que eu resolvi ir pegar um copo d'água e cruzei com ele no corredor.

- Saa....?

- Ele levou um susto quando me viu e entrou no quarto. Depois quando eu tava voltando pro meu quarto, ele estava entrando no quarto do Aya e--

- E...? - percebeu que o loiro parara de falar porque tinha falado coisa que não devia. Sorriu cinicamente - Já é o suficiente. Chame o Aya.

Yohji saiu se martirizando por ter falado aquilo. Agora só restava esperar o que ia acontecer. Aya entrou e lhe foi feita a mesma pergunta que fora feita aos outros companheiros. Mas já sabia o que responder, pois Ken comentou sobre a mesma com Omi.

- Provavelmente ele dormiu. A missão foi bastante trabalhosa, e estávamos todos cansados. - respondeu sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de que estivesse mentindo, o que de fato estava.

- Então ele dormiu....mas por que foi dormir no seu quarto? - pegou o ruivo de surpresa, e sorriu triunfante. - É melhor dizer a verdade, caso contrário, receberá um castigo.

- Ele.... - suspirou e então continuou - teve um pesadelo e pediu pra dormir no meu quarto.

- E você deixou.......isso está muito estranho, Aya. Não me parece ser do seu feitio deixar alguém dormir no seu quarto por causa de um pesadelo.

- Onde quer chegar, afinal? - procurou manter a calma. - O que isso tem a ver com o relatório?

- Tudo. Esse é o motivo de o relatório não ter sido feito.- tinha certeza de que estava quase chegando na verdade, só precisava de mais um empurrãozinho e ela sairia, da mesma forma que um cravo sai quando é espremido (que comparação mais infeliz...¬.¬) - O que há entre você e ele?

- Não há nada. Como pode pensar que há algo entre nós? - estava começando a perder o controle, e seu nervosismo já era aparente em sua voz.

- Conte a verdade, Aya. Ou não terá mais dinheiro para pagar o hospital.

- Você não faria isso!!

- Ah, eu faria. E muito mais, se for preciso. Tudo o que você tem que fazer para impedir é dizer o que há entre você e Omi.

- Seu desgraçado!! - perdendo todo o controle de sua mínima paciência, partiu pra cima de seu chefe.

- Isso é um não? - apertou um botão na mesa e logo quatro seguranças entraram na sala e arrastaram o ruivo pra fora dali.

Ao ver seu koi sendo levado à força, Omi entrou na sala como uma bomba prestes a esplodir.

- O que está fazendo com ele??

- Faz parte do trato que fizemos. Ele não aceitou, então sofrerá as consequências.

- Pra onde estão levando ele?

- Pra cadeia.

- NANI?! Ele não fez NADA pra ir pra lá!!

- É melhor sair se não quiser que aconteça o mesmo com você.

- Pois eu prefiro que assim seja!!Não vou me separar dele!!

- Ah, então admite que vocês tem um caso?

Omi ficou mudo de repente. Falara demais.

- Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. - apertou um outro botão na mesa, falou alguma coisa e os seguranças voltaram com Aya. - Agradeça à ele por não ter ido preso. - dirigiu-se ao ruivo - Ele teve coragem de assumir o que há entre vocês.

- Não......Omi, por que fez isso?

- Eles iam te prender, e eu não quero isso.....- respondeu abraçando-o.

- Hn! Aproveitem enquanto podem ficar juntos.

- Como assim? - Aya perguntou, mesmo já tendo uma idéia do que lhes ia acontecer.

- Esse relacionamento atrapalha as missões.

- Como assim, ''atrapalha''? Nós cumprimos todas as missões até agora com perfeição!Não pode fazer isso!!

- Acalme-se, Aya-chan....

- Não me peça pra ficar calmo, Omi!! Não vê que ele quer nos separar por puro capricho?

- Não é por um mero capricho. Omi, saia.

Omi pensou em protestar, mas ao cruzar seu olhar com o de Aya, achou que era melhor sair.

- Por que não nos deixa em paz? Só por causa de um mero relatório, não tem o direito de fazer o que quiser! - sua voz já estava bastante elevada.

- Não vou permitir que o desempenho das missões, ou até mesmo outros relatórios sejam deixados de lado só porque os dois passaram todo o tempo livre transando!! - sua voz também começava a elevar-se.

- Foi só uma vez, não vai acontecer de novo!!

- Ninguém me garante isso! E além disso, não vou deixar que meu filho se relacione com outro homem, ou uma pessoa qualquer enquanto eu estiver vivo!

Aquela revelação desarmou o ruivo por uma tempo, que tentou processar aquela nova noticia, que parecia ser absurda demais. Do lado de fora da sala, Yohji, Ken e Omi também ouviram. Mas sua (a de Omi) mente começou a girar a mil, e não conseguiu entender mais nada que ouvia.

- Se ele é realmente seu filho, por que nunca lhe contou? Mesmo sabendo que ele procura saber quem é o pai dele?

- Isso já não é da sua conta. E é bom que saia daquela casa até amanhã! Mandarei um carro pra lá, que te levará pra um lugar bem longe dele!

- E se eu não quiser ir embora? - desafiou

- Por que pergunta se já sabe da resposta? - respondeu com outra pergunta. - Vai morrer se tentar se aproximar dele. Agora vá embora!

Aya o olhou fuzilando-o, mas não ousou fazer nada. Caso contrário, poderiam haver consequências piores. Fechou as mãos com raiva e saiu, batendo a porta, fazendo a maçaneta cair. Mas procurou acalmar-se quando viu Omi com o olhar perdido, e deduziu que ele ouvira a discussão e que já soubesse quem era seu pai. Abraçou-o, ignorando a presença dos outros dois, que tinham ouvido toda a discussão e olhavam perplexos um para o outro.

Ao voltarem pra casa, Aya procurou aproveitar cada segundo com Omi, que ainda estava chocado demais com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Omi, não importa pra onde eles me levem, eu prometo que vou voltar.

Ambos estavam deitados na cama do ruivo, com Omi apoiado no peito do mesmo.

- Eu não quero que você vá, Aya-chan......não quero..... - as lágrimas não paravam de rolar pelo seu rosto.

- Eu vou voltar.....e quando voltar, estarei te esperando na ponte.

- Onde tudo começou.....vamos ter que recomeçar o nosso amor?

- Sim. Mas não vamos repetí-lo. Será diferente, não cometeremos os mesmo erros, e nem percorreremos os mesmo caminhos. Será tudo diferente e muito melhor.

- Aya-chan....então não será você quem vai me esperar na ponte. Serei eu. Todas as noites, eu estarei lá, na mesma hora em que tudo começou. - após dizer isso, Omi foi vencido pelo sono. Já estava quase na hora do sol nascer.

FLASH BACK

Omi andava em direção a um parque onde sempre ia quando queria pensar ou ficar sozinho. Já havia algum tempo que sentia algo mais pelo ruivo, mas agora não conseguia mais disfarçar. Era por isso que estava ali. Estava tentando evitá-lo, pois sabia que se o visse de novo, acabaria dizendo tudo o que sentia, e não sabia qual seria sua reação. Provavelmente ele iria fatiá-lo com sua katana, da mesma forma que se fatia um presunto (outra comparação infeliz...¬.¬'''). Como poderia ter se apaixonado por uma pirâmide de gelo?(uma piramide guarda muitos segredos dentro de si, então eu achei que seria interessante comparar o Aya com uma - finalmente uma comparação decente! .)

Aya entrou na cozinha e encontrou Yohji e Ken já sentados à mesa. Sentiu um vazio no peito ao ver um dos lugares vazio, mas resolveu ignorar. Sentou-se e começou a comer. Mas uma pergunta perturbava-lhe a mente. Já fazia alguns dias que queria fazê-la, mas se a fizesse, estaria pondo em jogo sua habitual reserva. Mas a pergunta estava entalada em sua garganta, e saiu sem querer.

- Por que Omi não veio jantar?

- Hm? Ele já jantou. - Ken respondeu.

- E onde ele está? - sabia que não estava no quarto, pois lembrou-se de encontrar o quarto do chibi vazio antes de descer.

- Não sei. Deve ter ido dar uma volta, como anda fazendo todos os dias.

- Por que está tão preocupado, Aya? - Yohji entrou na conversa. - Você sabe que Omi é um garoto responsável e que sabe o que faz.

- Eu não estou preocupado. - estava mentindo. Não sabia quando e nem porquê começara a preocupar-se com chibi. Sempre que o via sentia um calor preenchendo seu corpo, e as vezes se pegava a observá-lo de um jeito diferente. - Só queria tentar saber por que ele está tão distante.

- Só se for de você, porque ontem mesmo ele estava conversando comigo muito animado na floricultura, e parou de repente quando você entrou. - Ken voltou a falar.

Sem mesmo acabar de comer, Aya levantou-se da mesa e saiu.

- O que deu nele? - Ken perguntou parecendo confuso.

Yohji deu de ombros e continuou a comer.

Aya andou pelo bairro todo, e já estava quase desistindo de encontrar o chibi. Já estava ficando cansado de tanto andar. Eram onze horas.

Quando deu-se conta, estava muito longe de casa e preferiu cortar caminho por um parque. Qual foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar quem queria sentado no parapeito da ponte que passava por cima de um lago, observando o reflexo do céu naquele espelho d'água. Aquela era uma posição perigosa. Se se desesquilibrasse, Omi cairia dentro d'água. Aproximou-se devagar, temendo assusta-lo. Sem saber porquê, o abraçou protetoramente, não dando chances para ele cair. Omi realmente teria caído, pois levou um susto. Mas se acalmou ao ver quem era, esquecendo-se de que havia tentado evitá-lo nos últimos dias. Sentindo um cheiro de rosas, fechou os olhos, pensando que era um sonho. Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, até que Omi quebrou o silêncio com um murmurio quase inaudivel.

- Ai shiteru....

Nem percebera que falara em voz alta o que era pra ser apenas um pensamento, e ficou surpreso ao ouvir a resposta.

- Ai shiterumo.

No tempo em que ficaram abraçados, Aya conseguiu perceber o que era aquela sensação de paz que o invadiu ao abraçar Omi. Na verdade não era paz... era amor.

Omi se virou de frente pra ele se dando conta do quão proximos os seus rostos estavam. As respirações se misturavam. Um leve torpor invadia-lhes a mente, nublando qualquer pensamento que pudessem ter.Levado por um impulso que vinha de seu coração, colou sua boca à do ruivo, num beijo tímido, mas que foi correspondido e acabou num beijo cheio de paixão que despertava cheia de fome.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Aya aproveitou para arrumar suas coisas. Levantou-se cuidando para que o chibi não acordasse e arrumou algumas coisas, deixando outras pra trás. Afinal, iria voltar, mesmo não sabendo quando nem como. Olhou pela janela e viu os primeiros raios do sol tingindo o céu com tons amarelos. Fechou as malas, e antes de sair, pegou no fundo do armário dois cordões que tinham um mini porta retratos pendurado em cada um. E cada um tinha uma foto. Deixou o que tinha sua foto ao lado da cama, e o que continha a foto de Omi colocou no pescoço. Dando uma última olhada para a cama, saiu, deixando-o adormecido.

Assim que saiu, viu que um carro já o esperava na rua. Olhou tudo ao redor, lembrando-se de tudo o que já aconteceu ali e entrou no carro, sentindo seu peito doer.

Omi acordou com o despertador e tateou o lado da cama, à procura de Aya. Sentindo o vazio ao seu lado, abriu os olhos e olhou à sua volta. Não havia ninguém, e estava tudo bagunçado. Foi até o banheiro e não havia ninguém também. Voltou pro quarto e encontrou o cordão. Pegou-o e colocou no pescoço após admirar foto. Desceu, na esperança de encontrar Aya na cozinha fazendo o café da manhã ou lendo o jornal, mas qual foi sua decepção ao encontrar tudo vazio. Sentiu um desespero inundando todo o seu ser ao se lembrar da tarde do dia seguinte. Ficou parado na porta da cozinha, apenas sentindo as lagrimas deixarem seu olhos.

Foi assim que Ken o encontrou ao descer. Sabia o porquê de toda aquela tristeza, também estava um pouco triste com a ida do espadachim. Mas não podia fazer nada à respeito. Só conseguiu pensar em tentar distrai-lo.

- Bom dia, Omi! - procurou passar a animação que sentia ao acordar todas as manhãs. - Quer me ajudar a preparar o café?

- Omi?

- Eu...eu...vou pro meu quarto.... - foi tudo o que conseguiu responder.

- Bom dia! - Yohji desceu todo animado, mas ao cruzar com Omi, procurou se controlar. - Dormiu bem, Omi?

- .... - continuou seu caminho, sem responder.

- Ei, mocinho! É falta de educação não-- Yohji ia começar com suas brincadeiras.

- Yohji! - Ken o repreendeu

- Deixa, Ken-kun....ele tem razão...sim, eu dormi bem, Yohji. Mas acordei muito mal....- Omi respondeu do pé da escada, sua voz quase um murmurio inaldível. Seus olhos mostrando toda a tristeza que sentia.

- Vê se tenta controlar essas brincadeirinhas que você faz pra irritá-lo. - Ken falou enquanto preparava algumas panquecas pro café - Ele está muito....sensível agora que Aya foi embora.

- Gomen ne...eu tinha esquecido.

- Eu também. Só que lembrei assim que vi o Omi parado na porta da cozinha. Vamos ter que fazer alguma coisa pra animá-lo.

- Mas antes acho que vai ser melhor a gente deixar ele chorar tudo o que tem pra chorar. Pode ajudar bastante. Perder alguém muito querido é doloroso.

- Você fala como se já tivesse perdido alguem.

- De fato, já perdi. Mas não quero falar nisso. Vamos ter que dar bastante apoio pro Omi, e até mimá-lo um pouco se for preciso.

- Só espero não deixar ele mal acostumado.

- Hehe! Se ficar, a gente concerta depois.

- Certo.

Já fazia quase 20 minutos que Aya estava dentro do carro. Olhava cada rua, cada casa, e cada arvore, como se quisesse gravá-las na memoria para sempre. Estava tão distraido, que não viu quando o homem sentado ao seu lado (ele tava no banco de trás) se aproximou mais com algo parecido com uma pistola. Levou um susto quando sentiu uma picada no pescoço. Olhou para o lado a tempo de ver o homem sorrir maldosamente, e então tudo ao redor escureceu.

CONTINUA .....

Agora, vamos lá:

Espero que estejam gostando. Não sei se está boa. Mandem comentários, ONEGAI! Ou entaum, peguem o meu ICQ (158740743)

Akemi Hidaka

março/03


	2. demora

_**...demora,....**_

(continuação de ''Tudo que vai...'')

Quando Aya abriu os olhos, não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava. Levantou-se com a cabeça doendo um pouco e percebeu que estava num chalé. Olhou pela janela e viu neve e gelo por todos os lados.

- Pensei que fosse verão... - disse pra si mesmo. - Será que dormi tanto assim?

Vasculhou o chalé à procura de um calendario, mas não havia nenhum. Em compensação, notou como aquilo era pequeno: um banheiro, uma cozinha e uma sala-quarto.

- Hn. Pelo menos não levaram a minha katana.

Pegou a arma e saiu para tentar ver se sabia que lugar era aquele. Mas pra onde quer que olhasse, via apenas neve, gelo e o mar distante. Estava no meio do nada e não havia nenhuma alma viva por perto. Não deu nem cinco passos pra fora e decidiu entrar de novo, quando viu uma caixa meio enterrada e foi até ela. Dentro havia comida, cobertores, algumas roupas quentes e um bilhete:

_"Aproveite bem o tempo de ferias para redimir-se do grave erro de ter roubado o coração de quem não devia. Esse lugar foi escolhico por mim especialmente para você. Ele tem uma característica em comum com você: o frio e a solidão. Estar com você é o mesmo que estar sozinho. Estarei cuidando muito bem de Omi e de sua irmã. _

_Antes que esqueça: esperimente aparecer novamente naquela floricultura ou nos arredores, e pode ter certeza de que será perseguido pelas sombras do dragão negro._

_Persia"_

- K'so! Ele me paga... - pegou a caixa e carregou para dentro do chalé. Depois saiu de novo e começou a treinar com a katana, descarregando toda a sua raiva no ar.

Dois dias se passaram desde que Aya se fora, e Omi não saiu do quarto esse tempo todo. Yohji e Ken já estavam ficando agoniados por não saberem mais o que fazer para tirar o chibi de lá. Já haviam tentado até enganá-lo dizendo que Aya estava de volta, mas só conseguiram deixá-lo bravo.

- Eu desisto! - suspirou Yohji no sofá, depois de ter batido na porta de Omi por duas horas para chamá-lo para jantar, sem sucesso. - Aquele pirralho não vai sair de lá nem que a vaca tussa!!

- Precisamos insistir mais. Ele vai sair de lá, eu sei! - insistiu Ken.

_Teimoso..._ pensou o playboy.

- Eu não vou, já saí. - uma voz vinda das escadas chamou a atenção dos dois na sala.

- Omi! Finalmente! Quer comer alguma coisa? - perguntou o moreno

- Não. Eu vou sair.

- A essa hora? E vai pra onde? - Yohji um pouco surpreso

- Eu vou esperar Aya voltar. - saiu porta afora, e foi andando até a ponte para esperar por Aya, como prometera. Ficaria ali o tempo que fosse necessario, mesmo que sua esperança de vê-lo voltar já tivesse virado uma pequena luz no fim de um túnel em tão pouco tempo.

Cada dia naquela prisão gelada e longe da pessoa amada passava com uma grande lentidão, fazendo um mísero segundo parecer uma hora inteira.

Aya já havia tentado várias vezes escapar daquele lugar, andando em meio à neve e ao gelo, sem ter noção alguma da direção que estava tomando, e muitas vezes andando em círculos, mas tudo em vão. Depois de ter passado um mês explorando cada canto daquele lugar, descobriu que estava numa ilha, sobrevivendo graças às caixas com mantimentos que pareciam cair do céu. Mas não vinham exatamente 'do céu'. Todos os dias, um helicópitero sobrevoava baixinho e 'deixava a caixa cair'. E cada caixa era recolhida e guardada com muito cuidado pelo espadachim solitário.

Não passava um dia, um segundo sequer sem pensar no chibi que fora obrigado a deixar para trás. Seu nome ecoando insesantemente em sua cabeça.

Já era inverno....

Omi continuava a ir, todas as noites, àquela mesma ponte onde se declarara a Aya. Já havia virado uma rotina e sua esperança de que ele algum dia retornaria ia se esvaindo pouco a pouco, quase imperceptivelmente, junto com sua felicidade e alegria de viver. Já não sabia mais quanto tempo aguentaria viver daquela forma, longe de seu amor, longe da única pessoa que sentira confiança, que dera apoio suficiente para afastar todos os fantasmas do passado que ainda assombravam-lhe a mente. Pouco a pouco, o chibi, que antes era todo sorrisos, amável e atencioso com todos, sempre transmitindo felicidade a quem quer que estivesse ao seu lado, agora ia se tornando cada vez mais melancólico, frio, fechado... com uma máscara a cobrir-lhe a alma, distanciando-se mais e mais, e afastando quem se aproximasse além do que a barreira que se formara no coração permitia, sentindo insegurança e medo de que alguém ocupasse o lugar de Aya, fazendo-o esquecer de todas as coisas que haviam descoberto juntos.

Realizava as missões sempre de forma muito fria e calculista, sem mais se culpar ou se sentir mal por estar tirando a vida de uma pessoa, por pior que ela fosse.

Yohji e Ken já não sabiam mais o que fazer para alegrá-lo. Raramente o viam sorrindo, e quando sorria, o fazia sem expressar qualquer sentimento ou compaixão. Os dois estavam mais unidos do que antes, e já sentiam algo mais que amizade. Era impressionante como tudo mudou em cinco meses, e ainda muita coisa podia mudar... pra bem ou pra mal.

- Me chamou? - o loirinho entrou na sala de missões, onde Persia (oh!) o estava esperando, com uma certa ansiedade após ter passado um longo tempo sem contato com o chibi.

- Hai. Omi...ou melhor, Mamoru, eu--

- Mamoru? - indagou.

- Isso mesmo, meu filho.

- Não me chame de "meu filho". E meu nome é OMI. - suas palavras eram frias e sem consideração alguma.

- O.O - perplexo com as atitudes do garoto que sabia que era muito alegre e amável - Hunf. Como quiser, então. Vim levá-lo de volta pra casa. Você a partir de hoje, vai morar comigo, como sempre devia ter sido, e também estará fora da Weiss. - falou de uma vez.

- NANI?! O que quer dizer com _ISSO_? - sua paciência estava esvaindo-se por completo.

- Agora você terá todo o conforto e luxo que quiser. Não vai mais precisar trabalhar nesta floricultura, e--

- ESTÁ _SONHANDO_ SE PENSA QUE _EU_ VOU SAIR DESTA CASA! PRIMEIRO, TIRA DE MIM A PESSOA QUE EU MAIS AMEI E AMO NESTA VIDA, E AGORA QUER ME SEPARAR DOS MEUS AMIGOS?

- Mamoru, acalme-se! - ordenou - Eu sou seu pai e você deve obediência a mim!

- EU JÁ FALEI, MEU NOME É _OMI_! E EU NÃO DEVO OBEDIÊNCIA ALGUMA A ALGUEM QUE ABANDONA O PR"PRIO FLHO NAS MÃOS DOS SEQUESTRADORES E REAPARECE ANOS DEPOIS, COMO SE _NADA_ TIVESSE ACONTECIDO!

- DAMARE! - perdendo o controle, ergueu uma mão e lançou-a contra o rosto do chibi, que sentiu o sangue ferver, mal acreditando que acabara de levar um tapa na cara daquele que dizia ser seu pai. - Oh, meu Deus! O que eu fiz?

Omi afastou-se do homem mais velho e limpou o filete de sangue que agora escorria de sua boca. Olhando-o com desprezo, falou:

- Saia daqui. - sua voz estava ameaçadoramente calma - E não apareça mais na minha frente. Pois se aparecer, pode ter certeza de que serei a ultima pessoa que verá.

- Mamoru, está ameaçando o proprio pai?o.O''

Seus olhos faiscaram ao ouvir o nome pronunciado.

- Deixei de ter um pai no dia em que fui abandonado. Por que devo me importar com alguem que não esteve presente quando eu tive medo? Você não teve coragem de me resgatar daquele inferno! Eu estava sozinho. Fiquei sozinho até conhecer Aya. Mas agora você o tirou de mim, e novamente, estou só e não preciso de você. - cada palavra saia amarga como o veneno na ponta de seus dardos (na verdade, eu nem sei se os dardos dele são envenenados...¬.¬), atingindo diretamente no coração de Persia.

- Você nunca mais o verá. - sentenciou, achando que assim o convenceria a ir consigo.

- Pode fazer quantas chantagens quiser. Mas NUNCA vai conquistar a minha confiança, ou até mesmo o meu amor por você. Este já morreu, e não mais ressucitará.

- ...

- Saia....AGORA.

Sem mais qualquer argumento contra todas aquelas palavras de amargura e um desprezo evidente, Persia deu-se por vencido e saiu.

Enquanto isso, Aya passava maus bocados em sua prisão de gelo. Estava mais magro do que quando chegara, pois tinha que controlar a comida. Mas suas habilidades com a katana estavam melhores. Na falta de ter o que fazer, ia treinar. Mas com a chegada do inverno, o frio ficou insuportável, e era obrigado a passar os dias trancado no minúsculo chalé, saindo apenas para ir pegar as caixas que "caíam do céu".

Frequentemente olhava a nevasca cair pela janela, e via o "helicóptero dos mantimentos" trazer os mantimentos (¬.¬....sem comentarios).

Depois da discussão com Persia, Omi mudou drasticamente. Estava muito mais frio, e agora seus sorrisos eram apenas para expressar alguma satisfação, não mais para momentos felizes, que agora se tornaram muito raros. Com toda a seriedade de Omi, Yohji e Ken não mais se atreviam a fazer alguma brincadeira em sua presença. Aquele novo Omi lembrava-os muito de como era Aya ao entrar no grupo.

Mas certo dia, todo aquele clima ruim que sobrecaíra sobre os três chegou ao seu limite, ou então estourou o mesmo.

- Omi, precisamos conversar. - Ken o chamou até a sala.

- Nan da? - perguntou sem qualquer interesse.

- Hoje de manhã a diretora do seu colégio ligou pra cá, marcando uma reunião pra falar sobre o seu comportamento com os outros...

- E daí?

- Como assim, "e da"? Omi, isso nunca aconteceu!

- Sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo, _Kenken_. - a ironia em sua voz era clara.

- Você nunca me chamou desse jeito... O que está acontecendo com você?

- Não está acontecendo absolutamente nada. Pare de se intrometer na minha vida, e cuide mais da sua.

- Você mudou....você ESTÁ mudando...e pra pior. Vamos, me conte, o que está havendo? Sabe que pode confiar em mim. - tentou se aproximar, mas o chibi estreitou os olhos. - Omi... por que está agindo assim? Sou seu amigo, esqueceu?

- Era isso que queria conversar comigo? - desconversou.

- O.O

- Vou pro meu quarto.- e subiu as escadas.

Vê-lo daquele jeito fez Ken perder qualquer esperança que tinha de voltarem a viver como antes. Seus olhos emitiam um brilho triste enquanto deixava as lágrimas correrem soltas por seu rosto, até caírem no chão. A vontade que tinha era de gritar, mas não o fez ao sentir uma mão amiga em seu ombro.

- Não se desespere....ainda vamos conseguir fazê-lo abrir os olhos e ver o que está fazendo.

- Yo-tan.... - inesperadamente, virou-se e abraçou o playboy, que correspondeu ao abraço meio sem jeito, confortando o amigo.

- Ken...- ergueu o rosto do moreninho e fitou seus olhos marejados enquanto limpava algumas lágrimas, para depois aproximar sua boca da dele. Teve seu beijo correspondido lentamente, e lentamente esse beijo foi ficando mais quente, conforme as barreiras do medo iam se quebrando. Os lábios agora davam passagem para as línguas ávidas vasculharem cada canto das bocas, sentindo o gosto de cada um. Suas mentes estavam longe dali, e por um momento (bem longo) esqueceram-se de todos os problemas, entregues à um amor que foi nascendo e conquistado aos poucos em meio a esse caos que se instalara naqueles dias.

A neve caía sem parar naquela manhã. Estava frio...mas mesmo assim, Yohji venceu a preguiça que dominava todo o seu corpo e foi até o quarto do jogador, que ainda dormia profundamente. Sentiu até pena de acordá-lo quando o viu todo encolhido sob as cobertas.

- Kenken....

- zzzzzzzzzzzz

- Ken-chan.... - soprou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o estremecer e acordar. - Ohayo!

- Ohayo...

- Você tem a reunião lá no colégio, lembra?

- O.O!!!Ai, meu Deus!Que horas são? - levantou-se de repente.

- Oito e meia...

- Então eu já tenho que ir! Arigatou por me acordar. - já estava vestindo a primeira roupa que viu pela frente.

- E eu não mereço um beijinho por isso não? ó.

- Só um?

- ...um monte!

Jogaram-se sobre a cama de Ken beijando-se apaixonadamente, trocando carinhos e uma vez ou outra, palavras desconexas acompanhadas com leves gemidos, provocados por uma mão mais ousada. O moreninho de repente lembrou-se da reunião e cortou o beijo, levantando-se rapidamente.

- Agora eu tenho que ir. - disse, desamassando a roupa.

- ó.

- Não me olha assim...daqui a pouco eu volto.

- ;;

- Itekimassu - deu-lhe um leve beijo e saiu.

Minutos depois....

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Omi perguntou muito desconfiado, ao encontrar Ken no corredor do colégio.

- Eu tenho uma reunião com a sua diretora, lembra? Eu falei ontem.

- Lembro.... E por que veio você e não Yohji?

- Ele tinha outro compromisso.

- Sei....¬.¬

- Mais tarde eu falo com você. - e entrou na sala da diretora. - Com licença...

- Sente-se, por favor. Hm, você deve ser o responsável por Tsukiyono Omi, certo? - perguntou uma mulher um tanto jovem para ser a diretora de um colégio tão grande.

- Isso mesmo. Sou Hidaka Ken.

- Prazer, Mya Fujimoto.Mas você não é um pouco jovem demais para ser seu responsável?

- Talvez. Mas você também é bem nova para ser diretora.

- É por isso que eu sou a substituta dela.

- ¬.¬''''

- Mas vamos logo ao que interessa. Você foi chamado aqui por causa do comportamento estranho de Omi. Ele sempre foi um aluno muito prestativo e alegre, conseguia conquistar a todos com seu carisma. Mas nos últimos meses ele andou diferente... Suas notas baixaram consideravelmente e ele pouco sorri. Pouco a pouco ele se distanciou da turma, e responde muito mal às perguntas que lhe são feitas, tanto para professores como para seus colegas. Mas ontem aconteceu algo que nunca imaginávamos que viria a acontecer.

- E o que seria? - Ken nem tinha idéia do que poderia ser. Omi estava imprevisível, totalmente diferente do que sempre fora.

- Ele discutiu com Nakano Miki, e estava a ponto de agredi-la quando Hanashiro Yukio chegou e os separou. Mas os dois se atracaram e começaram a brigar.

- ...o.o - o moreninho ouvia tudo quase que sem acreditar. Não queria nem pensar em como ficou o garoto depois da briga. Mas tinha que saber. - ...e como ficou o garoto?

- Está em casa, de repouso.

- Não.... - murmurou para si mesmo. - Eu...eu posso falar com Omi agora?

- Claro. Vou chamá-lo. - apertou um botão e sua voz soou dentro da classe do chibi, que não demorou muito e apareceu na sala, com uma cara de desagrado.

- Podemos conversar a sós? - Ken perguntou cauteloso.

- Vamos para o terraço. - respondeu o chibi, logo virando-se para ir ao terraço, e praticamente deixando Mya sobrando.

Chegando lá...

- Então? O que você quer? - perguntou impaciente.

- Omi...o que está acontecendo com você?

- Você vai me perguntar as mesmas coisas de ontem?! - perguntou _muito_ impaciente. Já estava ficando de saco cheio.

- Você mudou....por quê? Eu só queria entender isso. Foi por que Aya foi embora? É isso?

- NÃO TE INTERESSA! - gritou

- Interessa, sim. Omi, você não vê o que está fazendo comigo, com Yohji, e até mesmo com os seus colegas? Estamos preocupados com você.

- POIS NÃO DEVIAM! EU SEI ME CUIDAR SOZINHO!

- Pare de gritar! - segurou nos ombros de Omi, chacoalhando-o um pouco.

- ME SOLTE! - empurrou o jogador, que caiu de encontro à grade de proteção e andou de volta para as escadas, o sangue a subir-lhe a cabeça.

- Omi! - correu até ele, segurando-o pelo braço. - Pare de agir assim! Você NÃO É VIOLENTO ASSIM!

- PARE DE ME PERSEGUIR! POR QUE NÃO FAZ COMO YOHJI E ME IGNORA?

- Ele não te ignora!

- ENTÃO POR QUE S" VOCÊ VEM ME ENCHER O SACO?

- Porque nós decidimos que era melhor que só um de nós tratasse disso. E eu vou fazer você voltar a ser o que era.

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ!!!! - puxou seu braço com força, soltando-se, e deu um violento soco no estômago do jogador, que caiu ajoelhado no chão, sem conseguir respirar. Omi desapareceu escadas abaixo.

- O...mi......

Depis de sentir que já conseguia respirar normalmente, desceu até a sala da diretora, que provavelmente o estaria esperando para uma última conversa. Foi andando lentamente pelo corredor, enquanto pensava em alguma coisa pra dizer, pois não tinha idéia do que diria a ela.. Mas para seu desespero, Mya estava passando pelo corredor.

- Oh, olá de novo!. Eu estava indo para a biblioteca, mas me diz, como foi a conversa?

- Não muito boa....

- Isso é ruim. Se nem você, que deve conviver com ele por um bom tempo não conseguiu, então acho que eu nem terei chances...

- Mas ele não era assim...

- Talvez alguma coisa tenha acontecido. Você não tem nem idéia do que pode ter sido?

- Não... - mentiu. Sabia exatamente que a causa daquilo era a interferência de Persia no relacionamente de Omi e Aya.

Uma campainha soou e num minuto o corredor já estava cheio de alunos que rumavam para o refeitório. Muitos paravam a meio do caminho para observar curiosos a conversa dos dois.

- Quer um conselho?

- Viria em boa hora.

- Pelo seu comportamento, parece que ele está tentando se isolar das outras pessoa. Então, deixe-o perceber o que está fazendo, o jeito como está tratando os amigos quando ele finalmente conseguir o que tanto está procurando.

- Domo arigatou.

- Vai precisar de muita calma e paciência. Ih, agora tenho que ir! Se não, vou me atrasar... - despediram-se formalmente, apesar da conversa não ter sido nada formal, e separaram-se.

De repente, Ken a forte sensação de estar sendo observado. Olhou para os lados e seu olhar se prendeu no de Omi, que encarava-o de forma nada amigável. Apressou-se pelo corredor e voltou pra casa. Yohji o recepcionou com um abraço e vários beijinhos no rosto. Acabou contando com foi a 'reunião', a conversa que tivera com Omi, e até mesmo o soco que levou.

- Eu não acredito que levou um soco de graça daquele pirralho!! - o playboy exclamou ao final de tudo. - Ele vai ver só quando voltar pra casa...

- Yohji, deixe-o. Eu vou seguir o conselho que Mya me deu, e parar de insistir em fazê-lo voltar a ser o que era. E é bom você fazer o mesmo.

- Tá bom...! - suspirou. - Mas enquanto ele não chega, que tal um programinha a dois? - lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso e sem esperar resposta, arrastou-o para seu quarto.

Olhando mais uma vez pela janela, Aya reparou que agora o helicóptero sobrevoava bem mais baixo quando ia deixar as caixas, e a luz da esperança se acendeu novamente, iluminando um caminho que há muito esteve tomado pelas sombras.

Arquitetou um plano da mesma forma com que desferia um golpe contra um inimigo. Só que havia um porém: era impossível de ser realizado enquanto o inverno durasse. Teria que esperar pelo verão, que era menos frio. Realizar o plano agora seria suicídio.

CONTINUA

Akemi Hidaka

abril/03


	3. mas volta

_**... mas volta.**_

(continuação de "...demora,...")

Dias, semanas e meses se passaram, até que chegou o tão esperado dia para Aya. Já não estava tão frio quanto antes, então supôs que já devia ser verão. Vestiu um sobretudo, escondeu a katana sob as vestes e saiu do abrigo quente que o chalé lhe proporcionava. Está quase na hora..., pensou olhando para o céu azul. Caminhou lentamente até o ponto onde costumavam deixar as caixas e deitou-se ali, fechando os olhos, e deixando-se cobrir um pouco com a neve que caía.

Na Koneko no Sumu Ie, o clima estava tenso. Ken não falava mais com Omi, que não falava mais com ninguém. Estavam vivendo pacificamente apenas por obrigação.

Era noite, quando Manx apareceu toda vestida de preto.

- Tenho uma péssima notícia a dar pra vocês...principalmente para Omi.

- O que pode ser tão ruim assim? - Yohji quis saber, duvidando que a situação pudesse ficar pior ainda.

- Persia acaba de ser encontrado... - suspirou - ...morto.

- NANI?! - exclamaram Ken e Yohji juntos. Omi continuou indiferente à trágica notícia.

- ele...morreu? - o moreninho estava chocado.

- Foi encontrado um frasco de veneno em cima da mesa, e disseram que foi suicídio.

- Céus...e o que vai acontecer com a Weiss? - o playboy soava preocupado e também muito chocado.

- Continuará do mesmo jeito enquanto não for decidido nada.

- E o que vai ser da gente?!

- Idem. Vim apenas para lhes dar a noticia e dizer que Omi poderá asssumir o controle, já que é o filho de Persia. Seria o único modo de salvar a Weiss.

Todos olharam para o chibi, que encarava algum ponto do chão, com o olhar vazio...sem expressar qualquer sentimento, nem mesmo a frieza que tomara conta de seu corpo. Sua mente estava em meio à um turbilhão de pensamentos. Lembranças, brigas, solidão, raiva, tristeza... De repente veio à tona tudo o que se passsara no último ano, tudo o que fez, e como agiu. Foi como se uma bomba tivesse despencado em sua cabeça. Desde que entrara na Weiss, seu maior objetivo era encontrar seu pai, e quando isso aconteceu, disse coisas horríveis à ele. Desde que Aya lhe foi arrancado dos braços, passara a agir de forma estranha, totalmente diferente de sua verdadeira personalidade. Estava frio, insensível, mal educado e até mesmo violento. Brigou com seus amigos, se afastou de todos os que tentavam ajudá-lo e agora estava só. Sem pai, sem amigos e sem Aya. Sentiu vontade de chorar como há muito não fazia, e o fez. Não se importava se o vissem, não se importava com o que iriam pensar. Queria apenas um ombro amigo que o consolasse, queria ver Aya de novo, queria...seu pai de volta. Correu escadas acima, trancando-se no quarto que fora de Aya, deixando os três penalizados na sala.

Não demorou muito, e logo o helicóptero apareceu e pousou ao ver o corpo jogado na neve.

- Será que ele morreu? - perguntou o piloto.

- Não sei. Vamos lá ver. - respondeu o outro, indo em direção ao ruivo, que continuava imóvel.

- Ele está gelado. - disse o piloto ao tocar-lhe a face. - Acho melhor tirarmos ele daqui.

- Certo. - respondeu prontamente, erguendo o corpo do espadachim e carregando para dentro do helicóptero.

Por dentro, Aya sorria. Nunca imaginou que seria tão facil sair dali. Tratou de ficar imóvel no canto em que fora deixado, até sentir que estavam pousando. Sentiu-se carregado novamente e se atreveu a abrir um pouco os olhos. Estavam no terraço de algum predio, mas não fazia idéia de onde ficaria esse predio. Está na hora... sentenciou.

Deu um impulso e rolou no chão, livrando-se do homem que o carregava. Puxou a katana de sob as vestes e saltou sobre aquele que o carregava, atravessando-lhe o corpo. Ao ver aquilo, o outro homem sacou uma arma e apontou para o ruivo, atirando até ficar sem balas. Com uma habilidade incrível, o ruivo desviou de cada progétil, saindo intacto. Impiedosamente, desferiu um golpe contra o piloto, que caiu no chão, já sem vida.

Consciente de que logo chegaria alguem devido aos barulhos, correu para a escada e desceu o mais rapido que pôde, até chegar no térreo. Por sorte, pareceu passar despercebido pelas pessoas que estavam trabalhando ali, passsando de um lado para o outro, apressadas. Andou pelas ruas sem ter noção de onde se encontrava. Resolveu que seria mais facil se perguntasse para alguem. E assim o fez.

- Q...que cidade é esta? - sua voz saiu um pouco rouca, ao perguntar para uma jovem que parecia ter a mesma idade que ele.

- o.O?...Fukagawa (é uma cidade ao norte do Japão)Está perdido? - a jovem estava um pouco surpresa com a beleza quase exótica daquele homem que parecia ser mais um mendigo. Realmente acreditaria que o era, se algo em seus olhos violetas não dissesse o contrário.

- Ãh....mais ou menos. Mas posso me virar sozinho. Obrigado. - ia virar-se para ir embora, mas exitou - Hm...onde fica o aeroporto mais próximo?

- Em Sapporo. Mas você tem que ir até lá de trem.

- Certo.... - fez menção de andar para algum lugar, mas continuou parado.

- A estação de trem fica descendo a rua. - disse, ao perceber uma confusão no ruivo.

- Arigatou. - desceu a rua calmamente, frequentemente olhando para os lados, tendo a forte sensação de estar sendo seguido.

Ao chegar lá, descobriu-se sem dinheiro.

- K'so... - murmurou para si mesmo.

- Quer dinheiro emprestado? - perguntou gentilmente a garota com quem havia pego informações momento antes.

- Não posso aceitar.

- Por que não?

- Primeiro porque eu nunca poderia devolver-lhe o dinheiro, e segundo porque eu nem a conheço.

- Hm...tem razão. Mas pelo menos me acompanhe até o meu destino! - pegou seu braço e arrastou-o até a bilheteria, onde comprou duas passagens até Sapporo. - Chegando lá você pode me pagar. - disse, entregando-lhe uma das passagens.

- ... mas eu não tenho dinheiro...!

- Ora, isso não vem ao caso agora! Mizuhara Nakuru, prazer! - sorriu estendendo uma mão.

- Fujimiya Aya... - respondeu um pouco surpreso. Aquele sorriso lhe lembrava muito sua falecida irmã (ok; eu sei que ela tá vegetando num hospital, mas como eu já disse no primeiro capitulo desta fic, isto é UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, e nessa fic ela já morreu - e eu nem sei se no anime a irmã dele chega a morrer mesmo...mas como ela morre em varias fics, eu estou começando a desconfiar que, ou ela morre mesmo, ou então vocês tem raiva dela... ¬.¬)

- E então? O que vai fazer em Sapporo? - perguntou enquanto afastava as longas mechas castanhas de seu rosto.

- Pegar um avião pra chegar em Kyoto (eu não sei se a historia de Weiss se passa no Japão, e muito menos se eles moram em Kyoto. Mas eu gosto - não sei por que - dessa cidade e é pra lá mesmo que ele vai!). - suspirou. Não fazia idéia de como faria para chegar lá, já que estava sem dinheiro, e Kyoto ficava mais ao sul - Fukagawa fica bem ao norte.

- Hm....isso me dá uma ótima idéia, sabia? Acho que vou com você até lá...quer dizer, isso se você não se incomodar com a minha companhia!

- Não me incomodo. Mas não vai ficar ruim para você voltar depois?

- E quem disse que eu vou voltar?.

- ???

- Hi .... essa cidade é um fim de mundo, e eu preciso sair daqui, se quiser cursar uma faculdade decente. As daqui são meio fracas, e eu passei dois anos só para me preparar. E o que você vai fazer em Kyoto?

- Eu vou... - quase que sem querer, olhou rua acima e viu um bando de homens armados e apontando em sua direção. -K'so! Vamos logo!

Puxou a garota para dentro do trem, que acabava de chegar e correrram para o último vagão.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou assustada, ao pararem.

- Não...não foi nada. - respondeu ao ver a porta se fechando, e os homens ficando do lado de fora com cara de tacho - Me desculpe...

- Ii desu...mas você ainda não me respondeu!

- o.O? Ah, sim...eu moro lá.

Depois de ter se dado conta de sua mudança, Omi sentiu muita vergonha de si mesmo, e tentava evitar de encarar os amigos. Estava arrependido de tudo o que fez. Os dois companheiros já lhe haviam dito que o perdoavam, mas mesmo assim, sentia-se estranho. Tentava evitá-los algumas vezes, mas era difícil, pois além de morarem na mesma casa, seu ano letivo acabou e agora podia dedicar-se somente às missões e ao trabalho na floricultura.

As estrelas brilhavam no céu, formando um manto azulado. Omi estava ali, esperando pacientemente, como vinha fazendo nos últimos meses. Mas naquela noite, já havia decidido: seria a última noite que ficaria esperando. Com a morte de seu pai, o fio de esperança de que Aya algum dia voltaria se partiu.

Nakuru pagava todas as despezas daquela longa viagem. Algo dentro de si dizia que estava fazendo um grande bem ao levá-lo até Kyoto. A gorda mesada que recebia dos pais pagava tudo e ainda sobrava para fazer o que quiser.

Levaram dois dias para chegar na cidade de destino (eles fizeram vaaaarias paradas - senão, não teriam levado mais que algumas horas). Pegaram um táxi até a praça onde Aya sentia que Omi estaria eperando, apesar de ser madrugada. Correu até a ponte, apenas para frustrar-se ao encontra-la vazia.

Omi havia ficado ali, esperando, até o sino da igreja soar anunciando a meia noite. Seu coração dizia que era melhor ficar e continuar esperando, mas sua cabeça dizia para ir pra casa e desistir de voltar a ver o ruivo.

- Nakuru... eu posso te pedir um último favor? - perguntou ao voltar para o táxi.

- Claro!

- Posso me hospedar no hotel com você? Eu sei que o combinado era que assim que chegássemos, eu iria voltar para casa e depois lhe pagaria todas as despezas, mas eu queria fazer uma coisa primeiro...

- Tudo bem. Está tarde, e acho que até é melhor se você descansar e depois voltar para casa.

- Domo arigatou.

Logo que o dia amanheceu, Aya foi para um cabeleireiro dar um trato no cabelo que havia crescido um pouco, e estava com um aspecto horrivel. Passou numa loja e comprou roupas melhores com o dinheiro que Nakuru havia lhe dado antes de sair, e depois voltou para o hotel para tomar um banho. Já que iria reencontrar Omi, tinha que estar com uma aparencia melhor.

- Nakuru... obrigado por tudo o que fez por mim. Gostaria que fosse jantar conosco hoje à noite.

- Pode deixar. . E boa sorte!

Apesar de ser de manhã, o movimento na Koneko estava consideravel. Yohji flertava com algumas garotas, enquanto Ken lançava-lhe olhares repreensivos, se mordendo de ciúmes, Omi montava alguns arranjos distraidamente. Ao seu lado, havia uma foto de Aya - a mesma do cordão deixado por ele antes de sair.

O ruivo parou em frente à Koneko, criando coragem para entrar.

Respirou fundo e entrou. Olhou todo o interior da floricultura, pousando seus olhos sobre um Omi triste e distraido. Sorriu muito feliz ao ver que o chibi parecia ser o mesmo que deixara esperando. Yohji e Ken logo trataram de tirar todas as clientes e meninas chatas de dentro da floricultura quando o viram e depois de trocarem olhares significativos.

Omi suspirou enquanto juntava uma rosa ao arranjo, sem notar a movimentação diferente à volta. Aquela flor lhe lembrava Aya. Apoiou a cabeça numa mão e seus olhos pousaram sobre uma pessoa. O tempo pareceu parar. O ar se tornou ausente. Piscou algumas vezes, não acreditando no que estava vendo. Seria mesmo possível?

- Aya-chan...? - andou lentamente até ele. Tocou-lhe a face, como que para confirmar se era real.

Aya fechou os olhos, apreciando o toque.

- Omi..... - sussurrou

- Aya-chan!! - abraçou-o emocionado

- Omi....!!

Abraçaram-se fortemente, mal acreditando que estavam juntos novamente.

- Eu disse que ia voltar... - falou pouco antes de juntar seus lábios aos do chibi. Beijaram-se longamente, matando um pouco da imensa saudade que sentiam.

- Me desculpa.... - Omi murmurou ao partirem o beijo.

- Pelo quê?

- Por não ter te esperado por mais tempo... por não ter insistido mais na minha espera...por não ter tido esperanças suficiente....por....

- Shh.....Não é você quem deve pedir desculpas. Sou eu...eu fiz você esperar demais...

- Aya-chan....eu te amo tanto....

- Eu tambem, Omi...eu tambem.... - suas bocas estavam se aproximando para um outro beijo, só que mais intenso, quando um estrondo se faz ouvir, seguido pela voz do playboy:

- Viva os pombinhos!! - gritou dando tapinhas nas costas do ruivo.

- ¬.¬''''''''''''''' - Aya o olhou não gostando nada da interrupção

- Acho que é mais apropriado vocês irem lá pra cima, se querem matar a saudade. - disse empurrando-os para a escada, e fazendo Omi corar bruscamente. - Não precisa agradecer, Aya.

À noite, Nakuru apareceu na casa dos rapazes para o jantar. Yohji não perdeu uma chance de dar em cima dela, apenas para provocar Ken. Conversaram até altas horas, e no final, Aya pagou tudo o que devia.

- Enfim, sós! - suspirou após trancar a porta de seu quarto e jogar-se na cama, onde Omi esperava.

- Enfim sós! - respondeu beijando-o.

No quarto ao lado, Ken e Yohji faziam a mesma coisa.

No dia seguinte, Aya se viu obrigado a sair da cama por causa de uma insistente campainha. Vestiu só uma calça e foi atender o infeliz que 'esquecera o dedo na campainha'. Era muito cedo para estarem recebendo visitas, além de não estarem esperando ninguém.

- Pois não? - abriu a porta com um belo sorriso amarelo e os olhos faiscando de raiva.

- Podem entrar! - um homem todo de preto ordenou, dez homens vestidos da mesma forma empurraram o ruivo pro lado e entraram na casa, sem qualquer cerimônia. - Procurem em todos os lugares! Quartos, salas, cozinha, banheiro, tudo!

Os dez homens se separam e começaram a vasculhar cada canto.

- Mas que merda é essa?? Ò.Ó - protestou Aya - QUEM está pensando que é pra entrar aqui desse jeito?

- Não se intrometa, ou vai acabar se machucando, mocinho!

- ¬.¬'''''' - não gostou de ser chamado dessa maneira - Quem vai acabar se machucando aqui é você, se não me disser o que está fazendo!

No andar de cima, Yohji e Ken ainda dormiam tranquilamente depois de uma longa noite de amor, quando a porta do quarto é arrombada com violência, indo bater na parede. Os dois acordam assustados e desnorteados. Quando viram dois homens de preto ao lado da cama, tentaram se levantar, mas acabaram caindo enroscados no chão.

- Vistam-se logo! - um dos homens disse.

- Quem são vocês, e com que direito invadem o quarto dos outros desse jeito?! - Yohji enrolou-se no lençol e começou a (tentar) tirar satisfações.

- Não importa quem somos nós, e viemos com este direito - puxou uma arma de baixo do paletó - Agora vistam-se logo e nos acompanhem até a sala!

- Então saiam daqui! Eu não vou fazer NADA enquanto as duas - os dois o encararam ameaçadoramente - ...pessoas contiuarem aqui!!Vamos, circulando, circulando!! - foi empurrando-os quarto afora. - Bando de incovenientes!!

- O que será que eles querem? - perguntou Ken começando a se vestir.

- E eu vou saber?! Vamos descer logo pra saber. - tacou algumas roupas na cara do moreninho e se vestiu.

No quarto ao lado....

Omi dormia profundamente. A noite havia sido bem cansativa, porém muito boa.

Como aconteceu no outro quarto, a porta foi arrombada, causando um estrondo e assustando o chibi, que acordou num pulo só, meio atordoado.

- Mas que d.... - ia começar a protestar, mas ficou quieto ao ver que tinha uma arma apontada em sua direção.

- Vista-se e desça logo. - um dos invasores praticamente ordenou.

- Quem são vocês?

- OBEDEÇA!! - gritou

- Tá bom, tá bom!! Que impaciência.... - pegou algumas roupas e foi pro banheiro. Alguns minutos depois, saiu vestido e os seguiu meio contrariado.

Na sala, Aya esperava encostado impacientemente na parede, enquanto o homem que ficara na sala já se apossara do sofá.

Yohji, Ken e Omi apareceram na sala juntos, seguidos pelos homens de preto.

- Até que enfim!! - o que parecia ser o chefe suspirou.

- Diga logo o que veio fazer aqui e vá embora. - pronunciou o ruivo, andando até ele.

O chefe fez um sinal e dois dos homens estranhos se aproximaram do espadachim, um de cada lado. O ruivo apenas observou, e de repente lembrou-se de já ter visto o rosto de um deles no dia em que fora levado embora(que memória...).

- K'so!!! - deu um salto, passando por cima do que quer que estivesse no caminho e foi parar do outro lado da sala

- Tsc tsc... - fez balançando a cabeça negativamente - Pelo jeito, já descobriu, não é mesmo? Não há escapatoria para você. Ninguém escapa das sombras do Dragão!!

- Dragão?? - indagou Omi

- Dragão Negro, garoto. Somos um grupo secreto, conhecido apenas pelos homens mais poderosos do país. Realizamos certos servicinhos para eles. - respondeu orgulhoso, e como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Se quiserem me matar, vão ter que lutar primeiro!! - Aya disse, mesmo estando sem sua katana.

- Já esperava que fosse dizer isso.... Sato! - fez um sinal e um dos homens jogou a katana para Aya, enquanto um outro tirava o paletó e pegava uma espada parecida com uma katana. - Que comece a diversão!!

Os moveis foram arrastados até um canto da sala e Aya e Sato (é o nome do carinha que tirou o paletó, e que é...hm....loiro - esse "loiro" é só pra facilitar a minha descrição de fatos que virão a seguir, ok?) ficaram a se encarar.

- Ei, ei, EI!!! O que pensam que vão fazer?? - Omi interferiu

- Fique fora disso, Omi! E isso vale pra vocês dois também. - mandou Aya, enquanto dava um impulso e corria em direção ao oponente, que fazia o mesmo.

As duas espadas se encontraram, e os dois mediam forças. Vários ataques eram feitos rapidamente, com uma habilidade quase inimaginável. Quase no mesmo segundo, Sato desferiu um golpe, que Aya desviou facilmente, e chutou o ruivo, que pego desprevenido, foi de encontro ao chão. Aproveitando o momento, o loiro preparou-se para atravessar o corpo do ruivo ainda no chão. Aya afastou-se por milimetros, tendo apenas um corte superficial em seu lado esquerdo.

- Você é rapido... - comentou Sato - ...mas não é muito inteligente!

Fez um movimento horizontal coma espada, atingindo o ruivo de novo.

- AYA-CHAN!!! - Omi gritou tentando ir em direção ao seu koi, mas foi segurado por um dos homens de preto.

- Você... também é muito bom... tenho que admitir. - Aya se levantava com um pouco de dificuldade. Seus olhos começaram a emitir um brilho gelado e assassino. - Mas não vai vencer de mim usando técnicas tão banais... - sorriu cinicamente.

- É o que veremos...AAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! - avançou contra o ruivo, e em vez de atacar com a espada, envolveu seu pescoço com o paletó, que estava por perto, erguendo-o a alguns centimetros do chão, enforcando-o.

- A...ya....!!!!!!!!- Omi estava agoniado - Ele vai enforcá-lo!!!

- Não...ele não seria tão bonzinho assim....ele quer é quebrar o pescoço dele!! - observou Yoji, deixando o chibi pior do que já estava.

- Não....NÃO!!!

- Acalme-se, Omi!! Aya é bom, ele vai dar um jeito! -Ken falou pela primeira vez desde que começaram a luta, tentando acalmar o chibi.

E realmente, Aya deu um jeito. Inesplicavelmente, conseguiu dar uma joelhada no rosto do outro, e se soltou, pousando suavemente no chão.

- Não é com truques sujos como esse que vai conseguir ganhar.... - disse depois de recuperar o folego. Aquele brilho em seus olhos estava agora mais intenso. Parecia que alguma força que esteve adormecida dentro de si despertava agora.

Mais uma vez as espadas se encontraram no centro da sala, ambos medindo forças. Mas desta vez a espada de Sato se quebrou e a ponta voou longe. Afastaram-se. Se encaravam meticulosamente. Um com olhos frios e gélidos, pronto para matar. O outro paralizado, como a um ratinho encurralado no canto da parede por um gato.

Aya deu um salto, indo parar atrás de seu oponente, que agora mal se mexia. Pegou-o pelo cabelo, forçando sua cabeça para trás e posicionou a katana a milímetros de seu pescoço.

- Faça seu último pedido antes que eu o deixe incapacitado de fazer qualquer outra coisa. - ordenou

- Hahahahaha!! - o outro começou a rir sarcástico - Acha mesmo que vai continuar vivo depois de me matar? Olhe para trás e me diga o que vê.

- Não preciso ver o que eu já sei. Há duas armas apontadas para minha cabeça. Uma no meu lado direito, e a outra no lado esquerdo.

O ruivo descreveu perfeitamente a posição das armas, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

- SHINEEE!!!! - soltou Sato e foi em direção aos dois que estavam atrás de si, pegando-os de surpresa.

- PAREM!!!!! - uma voz feminina fez-se ouvir, paralisando a todos, inclusive Aya, que por milimetros não atingiu o alvo. - Já chega!

- Manx? O que faz aqui? - Yoji perguntou

- Sem perguntas, Yoji. Akira, mande seus homens guardarem as armas, agora!

O chefe fez um sinal e as armas foram guardadas.

- Agora mande ele - apontou para o ruivo - guardar a espada.

- Ele já sabe o que tem que fazer. Vá embora com seus homens, não há nada para se fazer.

- Engano seu! Recebemos ordens de Persia para mata-lo caso conseguisse fugir da ilha.

- Persia está morto, não há mais ordens para cumprir.

- Hn. Está bem, eu vou. Mas vou apenas adiar a ordem. O Dragão Negro nunca deixa de cumprir nada, até segunda ordem.

- Mas essa segunda ordem nunca virá! - Manx protestou.

- Não...ela virá. - falou Omi. - Eu...assumo o lugar de Persia.

- Omi... - murmurou Aya, os olhos voltando ao normal - Tem certeza de que é isso que quer? É...muita responsabilidade.

- Eu sei disso, Aya. Mas eu farei isso mesmo, e dispenso os serviços do Dragão.

- Quem esse garoto _pensa_ que é para dizer isso? - Akira estava irritando-se.

- Não há mais o que discutir. Omi é filho de Persia, e tem esse direito. - Manx interferiu e foi empurrando o homem porta afora, batendo a porta logo em seguida. - Quase não cheguei a tempo...

- Como soube que eu havia voltado? - perguntou Aya guardando a katana.

- Mandei algumas pessoas vigiarem as redondezas. Acho que agora tudo está bem, não? - todos confirmaram com a cabeça - Ótimo. Ah, Omi... não precisa mudar nada em sua rotina, ok?

- Hai. .

- Até um outro dia. - e saiu.

- Omi, que história é essa de "não precisa mudar a sua rotina"? Se agora você é o...hm...Persia Jr., tem mais responsabilidades. Não vai dar pra continuar a fazer as mesmas coisas. - Yoji falou.

- Não me chame de "Persia Jr."!!! . - protestou - Eu tinha falado com a Manx alguns dias antes do Aya voltar(isso foi depois que o Persia morreu - obviamente -, mas eu não sei quanto tempo passou desde então, porque eu perdi completamente a noção de tempo nessa fic) sobre o que aconteceria se eu assumisse o lugar. Discutimos algumas coisas, e chegamos à conclusão de que era melhor continuar tudo do mesmo jeito se eu aceitasse; a única diferença é que agora é ela quem fala as nossas missões, além de trazer o vídeo. Eu tinha ficado de pensar a respeito e depois dar a resposta.

- Por que não nos disse nada? - perguntou Ken.

- Ah, vocês dois estavam tão felizes e despreocupados juntos, que eu preferi não contar.

Ken ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

- Como assim, "vocês dois estavam tão felizes e despreocupados juntos"?? O que quer dizer com isso, pirralho? - implicou o playboy.

- Eu podia estar meio deprimido, mas dava pra perceber que tinha alguma coisa entre os dois....

- Eu disse que ele ia perceber, Ken!!

- Era você quem começava, nem vem!

- Mas você continuava!

- E você bem que gostava!

- .

- Omi, vem aqui. - chamou Aya.

- O que foi?

- Como assim, "o que foi"? Não tá vendo o corte enorme que aquele loiro oxigenado me fez? - disse, perdendo a paciência e mostrando seu lado esquerdo, que sangrava.

- Mas eu nem te toquei! - reclamou Yoji.

- Eu não estava falando de você, baka!

- Não?o.O

- Não. Mas se a carapuça serviu...¬.¬ - comentou maldoso.

- Eu não sou um loiro oxigenado!!ò.ó - queria pular no pescoço do outro.

- Aya-chan, você tem que descansar! - interferiu Omi - E precisa de um curativo, também.

- Você não vai me obrigar a passar o dia naquele quarto, vai?

- Vou. Mas antes de te levar pra lá, vou fazer o curativo.

- Qual a diferença de fazer aqui ou lá?

- Você perde sangue. E depois vai me dar menos trabalho de limpar o chão, se for feito aqui.

- Se vai dar tanto trabalho assim, mande aqueles dois preguiçosos fazerem a limpeza!

- Nããããããoooo!!!!! Eu odeio limpar o chão!! - resmungou Yoji.

- Tá bom, o Ken pode limpar, _né_? - Omi praticamente ordenou aquilo.

- O que??? Mas dá muito trabalho...ó.ò

- Depois o Yoji coloca os móveis no lugar. .

- _Sozinho_? - indagou.

- Hai. .

- Nãããããooo!!!! Deixa eu limpar o chão, Ken! - implorou

- Nem pensar!! Você não quis antes, agora já era!! - respondeu o moreninho, indo correndo pegar uma vassoura e um pano.

- Você vai ver só! Vem pedir alguma coisa pra mim depois! - gritou, indo atrás.

Os dois começaram a discutir, enquanto Omi fazia os curativos em Aya. Por sorte, o corte não era fundo, apesar de ser um pouco grande e em uma semana já estaria cicatrizado, segundo o chibi. Saíram da sala antes que o espadachim se irritasse com aquela briguinha boba e acabaram indo mesmo para o quarto, depois de Omi sussurrar algo no ouvido de Aya.

FIM

Akemi Hidaka

abril-maio/03


End file.
